The Adventure
by frankenteenager
Summary: Kurt is getting bored of his life. What happens when he gets sucked into a magical world through his coffee cup?
1. Nothing Changes Or Does It?

**I don't own Glee or it's characters. I started writing this story for my little sister, I don't want her searching for fanfiction because she is only 12, so when she asked about it I wrote this for her to read. There are other parts too, i might add them if someone reads this. Kurt's thoughts are italicized. :)**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kurt slams his hand down on his alarm clock.

_Beep. BEEP. BEEEEEEE-_

Kurt picks up the clock and throws it out of the window. _Crash!_

_Ugh._ Another day. _Another boring day._

Why doesn't anything interesting happen to Kurt? He groans and drags himself to his closet. Usually he loves picking out and planning super fashionable outfits to wear, but lately he's not all that into it. Yes, his outfits are, and always will be, fabulous and unpredictable, but his day to day routines are boring him. There's no change. Well, except one thing.

Blaine.

_Blaine. Sweet and handsome Blaine._ That's the only thing Kurt looks forward to, seeing Blaine and going on their regular coffee dates. _If Blaine even considers them dates._ Kurt just met Blaine a little over 400 months ago, it might be too soon to start dating. But they go on regular coffee outings. _Regular._ _Once something finally changes, it starts becoming regular!_ Blaine is sweet, caring, and a great friend that Kurt will never trade, but he's still pretty bored with his life.

Kurt sighs. At least today is Friday. He takes his outfit from his closet and goes to shower. He has all of his clothes picked out and lined up for the next 203 years. _More time to fix my hair. _

School is long and boring, as usual. Kurt plays with his pen. _When will I ever need to know this stuff? Chemistry, really? What will this help me with in life? What a waste of time! _

When the last bell rings, Kurt runs to his car, but of course, he gets stopped by Rachel. _At least I'll have a little bit of amusement in my day today,_ Kurt laughs to himself. Rachel rambles on about the latest drama between Finn, Sam, and Quinn, and how she's mad about a solo she didn't get… or something like that? He loves Rachel, but he's really anxious to leave, so he tells her about a sale at Claire's and she runs off. Thank goodness.

Kurt pulls up in the front of the Lima Bean and finds Blaine. They give each other a hug and Kurt moves to find a table while Blaine gets their coffee. When Blaine returns they both sit down to chat.

Blaine is telling Kurt all about how he and one of the Warblers are learning to speak alien, _wow, he is dreamy, _when Kurt's coffee starts spinning. Yes, _spinning._ And making splashing noises.

_What in the world…?_

Suddenly, a tornado springs up from Kurt's cup and pulls him in.

"You said you want a more interesting life, right?" a strange voice echos.

"AHHHHHHHH- OOF!" Kurt falls and lands on a flower. _Wha-_

"Hey Kurt!" There's a girl standing in front of him wearing a beautiful dress and holding a wand. She looks a lot like... _Rachel?_

"I'm Glinda, the Good Witch." _Oh,_ She reaches out her hand to help Kurt up.

"Come on, let's go on an adventure!"


	2. The Adventure

**Hello! I've decided to post the rest of this story that I have written so far, which is this and another chapter. If you guys like this I will continue on. Also I do not own glee, if I did the story I have written about Blaine confronting a dragon would be part of the actual storyline. Kurt's thoughts are italicized. :)**

_Uhh… okay. _Rachel, or Glinda, is currently dragging Kurt to a little village. It's very quiet, but he loves it.

"It's too quiet here." _I guess Rachel doesn't like it. _Rachel looks at Kurt.

"Why do you think my name is Rachel?" she questions him.

_Wait, can she read my mind?! _"Yes, I can read your mind. And I bet you're wondering how."

Kurt rolls his eyes at her. _Ya think?_

"Okay, no need to be sassy with me Kurt, I'll tell you. This is a world of magic, nothing is real here." Rachel pauses. "Well, some things may seem real. I look like someone you know, I'm guessing, since you're calling me Rachel?" Kurt nods.

"Thought so. You're also probably wondering why you can't talk?"

Kurt's eyes go wide. _I can't talk?! WHAT?!_

"Oh, guess you didn't know," Rachel shugs. "How could you not know, though? I talk all the time I would TOTALLY know if I couldn't tal-" Kurt glares at Rachel.

"Sorry, Kurt. You can't talk because this world isn't real, like I said before. Your mind is the only thing that works here, which is quite okay, everyone who lives here are mind readers and can talk." Rachel leads Kurt to the main road.

"It'll be quite the adventure you'll have here," Rachel smiles and grabs his hand. "Now, if you want to go this way, you can. There are other roads you can take, but this is the main one." Kurt nods again.

"I better head back now, I should be there to guide the other teenage boys who get sucked into here through their coffees. Catch ya later, Kurt!" A big, pink cloud appears and is gone again, along with Rachel. Kurt laughs, _figures._

Kurt eyes the other two roads full of dark leaved trees and fog warily, then turns towards the main road. _Well, maybe I should go down this way. _

He starts down the main road and takes his time enjoying the walk. He loves all of the colorful flowers, they remind him of his stepmom, Carole. He stops to pick a few to bring home to her.

_Wait, will I ever get home?! _Kurt shakes his head. _Of course I will, I'll be back soon enough! _

He smiles to himself, and picks another flower.

"HEY MAN, WATCH IT!"

_What was tha- _

"Put me DOWN!" the voice screamed.

_Who's the-_

"The flower in your hand, dummy!"

Kurt looks down.

"Hello, there."


	3. Petal

**To ronnyangel88: Thank you so so much! You are VERY sweet, i'm glad you love this! I will keep writing more :)**

**I don't own glee blah blah blah and Kurt's thoughts are italicized :) Hope you enjoy!**

"I know you're confused," the flower starts. "But yes, I am a talking flower."

_Wow, that TOTALLY cleared everything up, not like I could already see that for myself._

"Whoa! We got a sarcastic one here! Slow your roll, Kurtie, I'm only here to help."

Kurt looks at the flower closely. _It really looks like Santan-_

"I'm not Santana."

_You're definitely vicious like Sant-_

"Okay Hummel, let's get on with this. All I'm allowed to tell you is that my name is Petal, I know right, dumbest name ever. Although I may remind you of this Santana chick, I'm not her. All I am is a stinkin' flower and I'm supposed to guide you to your 'Prince Charming' or whatever."

Kurt's eyes go wide.

"That's right, Precious Moment, that's ya ticket out of here. You get a kiss from the Prince and you're gone. Got it?"

_Precious Moment, that's a new one._

Petal rolls her eyes and wiggles out of Kurt's grip. She jumps down and grows to a size a little bit shorter than Kurt.

Petal grabs Kurt's hand and starts to drag him along.

"Let's go."


	4. What Did I Get Myself Into?

**The last chapter was pretty short so I'm adding this chapter today as well. I hope you like it!**

**Kurt's thoughts are italicized. :)**

_What are you doing? Petal, Where are you taking me? Where are we going?_

"Will you stop questioning me and just let me lead the way? Gosh, you are so difficult!"

Kurt sighs._ I guess I don't really have a choice. But what if she's trying to kidnap me and keep me as her slave, or maybe even kill me! I don't even know what she's capable of. Then I'll never get back home! Oh, how would I explain this to my Dad? I'll ne-_

"Wow, Hummel just zip it. We're here."

_Oh. _Kurt looks up. _OH, wow, it's beautiful!_

A great big castle stood grandly in front of them, surrounded by tons of flowers.

_Petal, you took me to meet your family? _Kurt starts laughing.

"Oh hush, you don't see me walking down a ceramic statue aisle and calling them your family, do you?"

Kurt went quiet and Petal smiled.

"Tell your brain to stop yapping so much and I'll take you inside."

The inside of the castle was beautiful as well, with walls painted a deep red and satin curtains that fall to the floor. Kurt follows Petal into a giant dining room where two spoons are having a heated conversation.

"NO! We will NOT allow a girl and her dog to wander this village in search of a Wizard! Where does she think she is!" a golden spoon gestures wildly. "You should know, Silv, I'm allergic to dogs and I won't allow them anywhere near m-" the gold spoon stops as notices Petal and Kurt.

"Well hello there, Petal! Long time no see!"

"Yeah," Petal mumbles something under her breath that Kurt can't make out.

"Who do you have here?" the spoon asks excitedly.

"This is Kurt, I'm going to take him to Blaine so he can help him home."

Even though Kurt thought it was impossible, the spoon's expression brightened.

"Oh, wonderful!" the spoon offers his hand to Kurt. "I'm Goldy, and this is my friend, Silving." The silver spoon waves.

"Now, if you'll come this way, Silving and I can bring you to Prince Blaine. Petal, I can take it from here. It was nice seeing you again," Goldy says.

Petal rolls her eyes. "Nice try, Golden. I'm making sure he gets there safely."

_What do you mean SAFELY, Petal? I thought you sai-_

Petal smacks Kurt's head.

_OW! What was THAT f-_

"Shut it in there!" Petal shouts into Kurt's ear.

Goldy watches on amusedly. "Now come on you two, there's nothing to worry about! You'll be home in no time, Kurt."

Petal looks like she wants to protest, but nods quickly and grabs Kurt's hand.

"Come on Kurt, are you ready?" Goldy asks as he leads them to a giant staircase.

_What did I get myself into?_


	5. The Golden Opening

**Hey! I'm very sorry I haven't updated this in a long time, I've been sick a lot lately. I haven't finished this story so I am writing each chapter as I put them up now. I hope to not take as long this time for the next chapter. I hope you like this! Kurt's thoughts are italicized. I don't own glee **

_FINALLY!_

The climb to the top of the staircase was a long one.

_Yeah, especially when Santana doesn't shut the hell u-_

"Man, for a mute person you sure do YAP a lot." Petal says as she glares at Kurt.

"Okay," Goldy says as they come to a giant red door. "We are here! If you'll just follow us this way…"

Goldy opens the for and quickly shoves Petal and Kurt inside before locking it. They can hear Goldy and Silving laughing as they run away.

"Ugh! I knew this would happen, now we're stuck here!" Petal shouts angrily.

_Great! Now I'll never go home. _

Kurt looks around the dark room, and he spots something glowing.

_What's that?_ Kurt approaches it and bends down to see a tiny, golden opening in the ground. He puts his hand on top and it starts to turn gold.

Petal's eyes went wide as she heard the familiar shimmering noise.

"Whoa Hummel, you activated Goldy's escape route!"

Kurt looked at Petal with wide eyes. _How did I do that?_!

"I don't know, but no one has done so in hundreds of years. Not even Goldy can open it anymore."

Kurt looks down at his body warily. He seems to be thinking something over, but soon stands up as he turns to Petal.

_Well, I guess we better find out what's inside._

"Hey, I didn't have to drag you this time! Would ya look at that. You're getting the hang of it." Petal pats Kurt's shoulder proudly.

Kurt rolls his eyes and puts his foot on the opening and it starts to sink in. He motions for Petal to do the same, as they both start to turn the golden color.

They fully step on and the opening sucks them in like quicksand. It closes up fully as fast as it opened.

The flying llama watching them sneakily in the corner going unnoticed.

**I also wrote another story a while ago on here if you'd like to check it out, it's very silly. I hope you enjoyed this! **


End file.
